Just Say I Won
by FlameWater
Summary: Fran creates an illusion and tells he will get rid of it, but Bel has to tell him 'I Won'.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Warning Pale Green Tentacles. **

**Just Say I Won**

**By Flamewater**

"Froggy, You are twisted." Bel commented in an irritated voice as he tried to move his wrists, but the pale green tentacles were tightly wrapped and his wrists were above his head along with being together.

"Well, Senpai. You said that you wanted to test yourself against my illusions and I decided to pick one of my Master's so called scary one to try on you. He claims this illusion frightens most people." Fran commented flatly and he crossed his arms. "He tried it on me, having purple tentacles feeling up my body, and it wasn't scary, but ruined my outfit and I had him buy me a new one. I wonder what is the big deal with tentacles that most people are frightened of them?"

"What is wrong with you?" Bel asked bluntly as he wiggled, trying to get out of the tentacles grasp, and they were not doing anything for the moment.

'I wonder why the fallen Prince is struggling?' Fran briefly wondered and he placed his right hand under his chin. 'Oh, well I suppose pineapple head was correct on how others would try to escape. I didn't think Senpai was like most people.'

"I'll take away the illusion if you say…I won." Fran said in a monotone voice, he glanced at Bel's angry expression, and briefly wondered if his Senpai would use his brain or not.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Warning Pale Green Tentacles. **

**Just Say I Won **

**By Flamewater**

"I'll take away the illusion if you say…I won." Fran said in a monotone voice, he glanced at Bel's angry expression, and briefly wondered if his Senpai would use his brain or not.

"Hell no." Bel stated firmly, he refuses to admit defeat, and Fran mentally sighed.

'All you have to say are the words I won. Not like I said you had to say Fran, You Won.' Fran briefly thought as he had the pale green tentacles move up Bel's pants leg while wondering what his Senpai's reaction. The tentacles went up bel's shirt, the blonde struggled, and swore at Fran.

"Why are your cheeks red, Senpai?" Fran asked dully as he had the tentacles with tongue's lick Bel's nipples and having the tentacles with suckers on the end suckle on the blonde's length.

"Ugh, Fuck. Froggy you are twisted and hah." Bel moaned while trying to free himself and his legs were parted. There was no rips in his outfit or any damage to his clothing.

"You are one to talk Senpai. You cut people to pieces, make me wear this heavy frog hood, and like making others shed blood." Fran told him calmly and he crossed his arms. "Just say I Won."

"Lousy illusions feel real." Bel groaned as he felt the tentacles licking, suckling, kissing, and teasing his manhood. There was one around his neck nibbling, licking, and kissing. Some were stroking his inner thighs and Bel groaned in pleasure for it felt great. None of the tentacles were by his bottom or mouth.

Fran wondered why his Senpai had stopped struggling, started making odd sounds, and he wondered briefly as to the reason why.

'I think Master might say that Bel is enjoying it, but I'm unsure.' Fran thought to himself and decided to dispel the illusion. 'However I do not want Senpai to enjoy it and this has been going on for about two hours. Plus this is getting pretty tiring.'

"I made sure you weren't penetrated by the tentacles. So if you are a virgin that you still would be one." Fran commented calmly and he looked down at the blonde. "It is okay to be a virgin."

"I'm not a lousy virgin, froggy. I have had sex and it was great." Bel stated firmly and felt annoyed with Fran for thinking a Prince would be a virgin.

"Oh. I guess not everyone is a virgin like me." Fran said bluntly and shook his head at Bel. "You could have said…I Won. I didn't say that you had to say Fran, You Won."

"If I could move you would be have knives in you." Bel snapped angrily, he mentally swore to himself, and wished he had thought of that earlier. However who the hell can think at all with tentacles being all around one's body?

"Bye, Senpai." Fran told him calmly before leaving the room.

"I won. All I had to say was I won." Bel muttered to himself before he started snickering loudly and thought for a moment.

'Oh, Fran. I'll get you for this one. I can't do illusions, but I do have my body.' Bel briefly thought and a wide grin was on his lips as he closed his eyes. 'I'll do what those tentacles did to me and then some to you, froggy. I'm not sure if I'll let you remain a virgin or not. Although it felt pretty good having those tentacles touch every sensual spot expect for my ass and mouth.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
